dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Geopsyche (3.5e Class)
Geopsyche Nature is alive, it has its own voice, its own spirit. Druids know the spirit of nature; they channel Gaia's will through their divine magic. But can they feel Gaia's emotions, know Gaia's thoughts? The collective minds of all thinking creatures, from lowly mouse to mighty elephant, collects around you, and it is the geopsyche, often called the "psionic druid", which acts as a channel for the mind of the world. Making a Geopsyche Abilities: Geopysches are attuned to a mind outside their own, and their powers and abilities are Wisdom based. A high Constitution and Strength is needed for geopsyches who focus on melee and employ frequent anima forms, while Dexterity helps more nimble geopsyches focused on manifesting, and small, scouting anima forms. Intelligence and Charisma, while less important, still determine the number of class skills and important ones to interact with creatures. Races: Races which produce druids also produce geopsyches... indeed, there is little difference between them beyond the means of their power. Alignment: Any Neutral. Starting Gold: 3d4×10 gp (75 gp). Starting Age: As fighter. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Geopsyche. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Geopsyches are proficient with the following weapons: club, dagger, dart, quarterstaff, scimitar, sickle, shortspear, sling, and spear. They are also proficient with all natural attacks (claw, bite, and so forth) of any form they assume with channel anima. Geopsyche are proficient with light and medium armor but are prohibited from wearing metal armor; thus, they may wear only padded, leather, or hide armor. (A geopsyche may also wear wooden armor that has been altered by the ironwood spell so that it functions as though it were steel. See the ironwood spell description) geopsyches are proficient with shields (except tower shields) but must use only wooden ones. A geopsyche who wears prohibited armor or carries a prohibited shield is unable to manifest geopsyche powers or use any of her supernatural or psi-like class abilities while doing so and for 24 hours thereafter. Unlike most psionic characters, the geopsyche uses her psionic ability to draw knowledge of her powers from an external source, and thus she is capable of losing her connection with nature and the source of her power knowledge. She retains her power points, and may use any other powers she knows through another manifesting class as normal. : A geopsyche’s ability to manifest powers is limited by the power points he has available. His base daily allotment of power points is given on Table: Geopsyche. In addition, he receives bonus power points per day if he has a high Wisdom score (see Table: Ability Modifiers and Bonus Power Points). His race may also provide bonus power points per day, as may certain feats and items. : A geopsyche is unique among psionic characters in that they do not inherently know their powers. Through meditation which links them to the natural world, they draw powers from the environment for their use, making them similar to prepared casters such as clerics, druids, or wizards. A geopsyche starts play with up to one power known per day, which may be selected from the geopsyche power list. Once prepared, she may use her powers known as normal. Like a cleric, she receives bonus powers per day if she has a high Wisdom score. She may change her powers known after 8 hours of rest, when she refreshes her power point reserve for the day. Geopsyches choose their powers from the following list: 1st—Adrenaline BoostCP, Attraction, Biofeedback, Bite of the Wolf, Burst, Catfall, ChrysalisHyper, Claws of the Beast, ClotHyper, Compression, Control Flames, Control Light, Create Sound, Defensive Precognition, Demoralize, Detect Hostile Intent, Detect Psionics, Disable, Distract, Elfsight, Empathic Feedback, Empathy, Empty Mind, Energy ArcCP, Energy Ray, Expansion, Far Hand, Psionic Grease, Grip of Iron, Hammer, Hungry TouchCP, Inspire MountCP, Know Direction and Location, Matter Agitation, Metaphysical Claw, Metaphysical Weapon, Mighty SpringCP, Missive, My Light, Offensive Precognition, Offensive Prescience, Precognition, Prevenom, Prevenom Weapon, Primal FearCP, Psionic Endure ElementsCP, Psionic ResistanceHyper, Psionic SleepHyper, Psychic TrackingUP, Sense Link, Skate, Slow BreathingCP, Stomp, Stone MindCP, Synesthete, Thicken Skin, Touch of HealthCP, Vigor 2nd—Animal Affinity, Aversion, Bestow Power, Body Adjustment, Body Equilibrium, Body Purification, Chameleon, Claws of DarknessCP, Control Air, Control Sound, Dissolving Touch, Dissolving Weapon, Earth WalkCP, Elemental StewardCP, Empathic Condition ReliefHyper, Empathic Transfer, Energy Missile, Energy Push, Energy Stun, EverymanUP, Forced Sense Link, From The BrinkCP, Psionic Darkvision, Specified Energy Adaption, Mass Missive, Mindlink, Moment of InsightCP, Painful Strike, Power ClawsCP, Power WeaponCP, Prowess, Psionic Scent, Psionic Tongues, Psychic BodyguardHyper, Share Pain, Stygian ErasureCP, Sustenance, Wall Walker, Zone of AlertnessCP 3rd—BreathlessCP, Claws of the Vampire, Danger Sense, Dismiss Ectoplasm, Dispel Psionics, Duodimensional Claw, EarthshakerUP, Ectoplasmic Cocoon, Ectoplasmic Form, Energy Bolt, Energy Burst, Energy Cone, Energy LanceCP, Energy Retort, Energy Wall, Eradicate Invisibility, Escape Detection, Exhalation of the Black Dragon, Exhalation of the Bronze DragonCP, Forced Share Pain, Heavy EarthCP, Hostile Empathic Transfer, Hustle, Localized WindstormUP, MindfireCP, Physical AccelerationUP, Psionic Lion's Charge, Realized PotentialCP, Solicit Psicrystal, Strength Of My Enemy, Touchsight, Ubiquitious Vision, Vampiric Blade 4th—Aura Sight, Burrowing BondsCP, Claw of Energy, Ectoplasmic SwarmCP, Light BeamCP, Psionic Dismissal, Energy Adaption, Energy Ball, Energy FlashCP, Immovability, Inertial Barrier, Metamorphosis, Personality Parasite, Power Leech, Psionic Divination, Psionic Fly, Psionic Freedom of Movement, Psionic Minor Creation, Psychic Vampire, Schism, Steadfast Perception, Stygian DisruptionCP, Truevenom, Truevenom Weapon, Wall of Ectoplasm, Weapon of Energy 5th—Adapt Body, Celestial ConduitCP, Dark Union of DustHyper, Ectoplasmic Shambler, Energy Current, Energy ManipulationCP, Evade Burst, Fiery Discoporation, Greater StompCP, Incarnate, Leech Field, Living ArrowCP, Metaconcert, Psionic Major Creation, Psionic Plane Shift, Psionic True Seeing, Power Resistance, Psionic Revivify, Psychofeedback, Restore Extremity, Unleash IdbeastHyper 6th—Blackstone HammerCP, Breath of the Black Dragon, Brutalize WoundsHyper, Cathartic ApportationUP, Co-Opt Concentration, Crystallize, Defer FatalityHyper, Energy BarrageCP, Energy Nullification FieldCP, Fuse Flesh, Mend WoundsCP, Mind Over EnergyCP, Oak Body, Psionic Overland Flight, Psionic Restoration, PsychometryCP, Rage of the RemorhazCP, Suspend Life, TransmigrateHyper 7th—Crawling CromlechHyper, DesolateHyper, Energy Conversion, Energy Wave, Eyes of the BasiliskCP, Form of Doom, Mass Ectoplasmic Cocoon, Energy ClawCP, Personal Mind Blank, Psionic Animate PlantsCP, Psionic Moment of Prescience 8th—Astral Seed, Bend Reality, Detonate PsicrystalHyper, Light BurstCP, Matter Manipulation, Psionic Mind Blank, True Metabolism 9th—Assimilate, Energy MaelstromUP, Genesis, Psionic EarthquakeCP, Reality Revision, Timeless Body, Tornado Blast : This column determines the highest level power he can learn at this level. To learn or manifest a power, a Geopsyche must have an Wisdom score of at least 10 + the power’s level. : A geopsyche’s bonus language options include Sylvan, the language of woodland creatures. This choice is in addition to the bonus languages available to the character because of her race. A geopsyche also knows Druidic, a secret language known only to geopsyches and druids, which she learns upon becoming a 1st-level geopsyche. Druidic a free language for a geopsyche; that is, she knows it in addition to her regular allotment of languages and it doesn’t take up a language slot. Geopsyches are forbidden to teach this language to nongeopsyches. Druidic has its own alphabet. (Ex): A geopsyche gains a +2 bonus on Knowledge (nature) and Survival checks. : A geopsyche gains Psicrystal Affinity as a bonus feat. The psicrystal represents an aspect of nature rather than a fragment of the mind, be it the "nimble" aspect of a snake or the "single-minded" aspect of a swarm of ants. (Ex): A geopsyche can improve the attitude of an animal. This ability functions just like a Diplomacy check made to improve the attitude of a person. The geopsyche rolls 1d20 and adds her geopsyche level and her Charisma modifier to determine the wild empathy check result. The typical domestic animal has a starting attitude of indifferent, while wild animals are usually unfriendly. To use wild empathy, the geopsyche and the animal must be able to study each other, which means that they must be within 30 feet of one another under normal conditions. Generally, influencing an animal in this way takes 1 minute but, as with influencing people, it might take more or less time. A geopsyche can also use this ability to influence a magical beast with an Intelligence score of 1 or 2, but she takes a -4 penalty on the check. If the creature is psionic, she gains a +4 bonus on the check. (Ex): At 2nd level, a geopsyche becomes in tune with a particular aspect of nature, drawing the most energy when within such areas. She gains a +2 bonus on listen, sense motive, spot, and survival checks when made within the chosen terrain. She also gains one additional bonus as listed on the table below. : At 3rd level and every two levels beyond (5th, 7th, 9th, etc. up to 19th), a geopsyche gains additional psicrystal abilities. She selects another personality type (an aspect of nature), and her current psicrystal splits into many, all orbiting each other in a tightly knit swarm. For all purposes, the psicrystal is one creature, and they share the same hp, abilities scores, skills, feats, and other stastics. She gains additional 2 personalties at 3rd, 1 additional personality at 5th, 2 at 7th, and so forth alternating back and forth until 19th, when she has acquired all possible psicrystal aspects. She benefits from each of the aspects, and she may not select the same aspect twice. (Ex): Starting at 3rd level, a geopsyche leaves no trail in natural surroundings and cannot be tracked. She may choose to leave a trail if so desired. (Ex): At 4th level, a geopsyche's psicrystals have gathered enough energy to manifest, forming a sheath of ectoplasm around them, typically in some beastal animal shape. It's actual appearance is irrelevent and customizable. The geopsyche's psicrystal collective effectively is able to transform itself into an astral construct. Its manifester level is your geopsyche level -3. The constructed body many be manifested 1/day, with a duration of 24 hours. The hit points, BAB, and saving throws are equal to the psicrystal, and when the astral construct's hit points are depleted the sheathe is destroyed, any excess damage transfering to the psicrystal itself. This is an extraordinary effect, and cannot be suppressed or dispelled. (Su): At 5th level, a geopsyche gains the ability to turn herself into any Small or Medium animal and back again once per day by channeling the mental image of animals and projecting it upon her own. Changing into a small or medium animal consumes 3 power points. Her options for new forms include all creatures with the animal type. This ability functions like the alternate form special ability, except as noted here. The effect lasts for 1 hour per geopsyche level, or until she changes back. Changing form (to animal or back) is a standard action and doesn’t provoke an attack of opportunity. You do not gain the physical ability scores of the chosen creature, but instead gain a fixed bonus. If you select a small animal you gain a +2 size bonus to dexterity and a -2 size penalty to strength. If you choose a medium animal you gain a +2 size bonus to strength and a -2 size penalty to dexterity. If the form you assume has any of the following abilities, you gain the listed ability to the following maximum: +6 natural armor, climb 30 feet, fly 30 feet (average maneuverability), swim 30 feet, darkvision 60 feet, low-light vision, and scent. Each time you use channel anima, you do not regain lost hit points as if you had rested for a night. As the geopsyche gains levels, she gains new forms. Each form expends one daily usage of this ability, regardless of the form taken. Any gear worn or carried by the geopsyche melds into the new form and becomes nonfunctional. When the geopsyche reverts to her true form, any objects previously melded into the new form reappear in the same location on her body that they previously occupied and are once again functional. Any new items worn in the assumed form fall off and land at the geopsyche's feet. The form chosen must be that of an animal the geopsyche is familiar with. A geopsyche loses her ability to speak while in animal form because she is limited to the sounds that a normal, untrained animal can make, but she can communicate normally with other animals of the same general grouping as her new form. (The normal sound a wild parrot makes is a squawk, so changing to this form does not permit speech.) Since psionics does not require vocal components this does not prevent manifesting, but may prevent any spellcasting the geopsyche may have. A geopsyche can use this ability more times per day at 6th, 7th, 10th, 14th, and 18th level, as noted on Table: The Geopsyche. The new form’s Hit Dice can’t exceed the character’s geopsyche level. At 8th level, a geopsyche becomes about to use channel anima to change into a large or tiny animal. You gain a +4 size bonus to strength and a -2 size penalty to dexterity if you choose a large form, and a +4 size bonus to dexterity and a -2 size penalty to strength if you choose a tiny form. In addition, your limitation on all forms abilities is relaxed. If the form you assume has any of the following abilities, you gain the listed ability to the following maximum: +8 natural armor, climb 60 feet, fly 60 feet (good maneuverability), swim 60 feet, darkvision 60 feet, low-light vision, scent, grab, pounce, and trip. Changing into a large or tiny animal consumes 5 power points. At 12th level, a geopsyche becomes about to use channel anima to change into a plant creature with the same size restrictions as for animal forms. (A geopsyche can’t use this ability to take the form of a plant that isn’t a creature. If the form you assume has any of the following abilities, you gain the listed ability to the following maximum: +10 natural armor, burrow 30 feet, climb 90 feet, fly 90 feet (good maneuverability), swim 90 feet, blindsense 30 feet, darkvision 60 feet, low-light vision, scent, constrict, ferocity, grab, jet, poison, pounce, rake, trample, trip, and web. Changing into a plant consumes 7 power points. At 15th level, a geopsyche becomes about to use channel anima to change into a diminutive or huge animal. You gain a +8 size bonus to dexterity and a -4 size penalty to strength if you choose a diminutive form, and a +8 size bonus to strength and a -4 size penalty to dexterity if you choose a huge form. Changing into a diminutive or huge animal consumes 9 power points. At 16th level, a geopsyche becomes about to use channel anima to change into a Small, Medium, or Large elemental (air, earth, fire, or water). In addition to the normal effects of channel anima, the geopsyche gains all the elemental’s extraordinary, supernatural, and spell-like abilities. Air and Fire Elementals gain their size bonuses to dexterity and size penalties to strength, while Earth and Water elements gain their size bonuses to strength and size penalties to dexterity regardless of the size of the elemental taken. She also gains the elemental’s feats for as long as she maintains the channel anima, but she retains her own creature type. In addition, if the form you assume has any of the following abilities, you gain the listed ability to the following maximum: +12 natural armor, burrow 60 feet, climb 120 feet, fly 120 feet (perfect maneuverability), swim 120 feet, and all extraordinary special attacks not derived from class levels. Changing into a small, medium, or large elemental consumes 11 power points. At 20th level, a geopsyche becomes about to use channel anima to change into a Huge elemental with the applicable bonuses. If the form you assume has any of the following abilities, you gain the listed ability to the following maximum: all natural armor, movement modes, and all extraordinary special attacks not derived from class levels. Changing into a huge elemental consumes 13 power points. (Su): At 13th level, a geopsyche gains the ability to change her appearance at will, as if using the disguise self spell, but only while in her normal form. This affects the geopsyche’s body but not her possessions. It is not an illusory effect, but a minor physical alteration of the geopsyche’s appearance, within the limits described for the spell. (Su): At 18th level, a geopsyche's mind has spread through the essence of nature, and she gains protection from all devices, powers, and spells that influence the mind. This ability shields her against almost all mind-affecting powers and effects (though the geopsyche can selectively allow powers or spells to affect her). The ability even foils bend reality, limited wish, miracle, reality revision, and wish when they are used to mentally influence a geopsyche. This ability is active as long as the geopysche is psionically focused. (Ex): At 20th level, a geopsyche transforms into a magical creature. She counts as both as a member of her original type and as a fey, and she gains damage reduction 5/cold iron. She becomes immortal, and no longer has a maximum age. The change is often accompanied by her body gaining "natural" traits such as wooden skin, leaves in their hair, and eyes that look as the night sky. Ex-Geopsyches A geopsyche who ceases to revere nature, changes to a prohibited alignment, or teaches the Druidiclanguage to a nongeopsyche loses all spells and geopsyche abilities (including her animal companion, but not including weapon, armor, and shield proficiencies). She cannot thereafter gain levels as a geopsyche until she atones (see the atonement spell description). Epic Geopsyche Increase Psicrystal Bonus (Ex): Although a geopsyche does not gain any new psicrystal personalities, she may continue selecting personalties, selecting personalties she already has. She gains the bonus associated with the psicrystal type, which stacks. For example, she may choose "Nimble" again, to gain a +4 bonus to initiative instead of +2. : The epic Geopsyche gains a bonus feat (selected from the list of epic Geopsyche bonus feats) every 4 levels after 20th. Epic Geopsyche Bonus Feat List: PENDING. Xeph Geopsyche Starting Package Weapons: Quarterstaff. Skill Selection: Pick a number of skills equal to 4 + Int modifier. Feat: Improved Initiative. Bonus Feats: Psicrystal Affinity (Nimble). Gear: Hide armor, Heavy Wooden Shield. Gold: 53. Campaign Information Playing a Geopsyche Religion: Gods of nature, or nature itself, are commonly worshiped amongst geopsyches. Other Classes: Psionic classes often find the geopsyche's lifestyle strange, but can relate to their similar powers, and some envy their unique means of learning powers. Druids, naturally, accept geopsyches as their own while other classes confuse the geopsyche with the druid. Combat: Versitility is the name of the game. With the power to swap powers daily, and a good backing to both be a blaster caster or a melee monster depending on their ability scores, they can perform many tasks. A large part of their tactics will depend on which scores they choose to focus on, as to be an optimum melee attacker, they must focus on physical abilities. Advancement: Though not many exist, classes which support druids can support geopsyches. For the sake of prestige classes and feats, treat channel anima as wild shape when applicable. Psionic prestigue classes are also an option, at the loss of higher level channel anima shapes. Geopsyches in the World Daily Life: A geopsyche is no different than a druid, and thus they share a common lifestyle, one which is often counter to the civilized world of today. Organizations: Geopsyches are found among, and are often treated as, druids, and are welcome amongst most druidic societies. NPC Reactions: Because of similarities, common NPCs cannot tell the difference between a geopsyche and a druid, beyond that a geopsyche's companion looks very strange indeed. Geopsyche Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge Nature or Knowledge Psionics can research geopsyches to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Geopsyches in the Game Adaptation: Instead of being a being of the natural world, the energy-heavy theme of the geopsyche power list could give a sort of "planar" druid attuned to the various energies (electric air, flaming fire, sonic earth, and cold water). Sample Encounter: A geopsyche is attempting to summon an Avatar of Nature to attack the city of Ironforge over territorial rights on the nearby forest. Attempts to prevent it as of yet have been hampered by this extremist, put a stop to his plans through politics, or by force. EL 10: PENDING ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class